True Alpha: wrath of the reaper
Appearing in Wrath of the Reaper Starring Characters David Cosloff Supporting Characters Jason Thomas Young Angela Hanson Layne Cosloff Lana Cosloff Deborah Cosloff Janine Jenkins Brian Clarkson Maria Clarkson Emily Clarkson Elena Polo Teresa Polo Zack Smith Lori Smith Julie Baxter Scott Baxter Villains The Reaper Grim Locations Colorado City Colorado Colorado Springs Denver Afghanistan Storyline for "Wrath of The Reaper" On leaving for a trip to Paris. It was summer and David and Ashley exchanged a long and passionate kiss. A kiss that would prove to be the turning point in their relationship as Ashley realized the true depth of her feelings for David, She finally knew that she loves him with all of her heart, she was also turned on from David. The characteristics of Ashley reminded David of his mother Lana Cosloff, she thought I was kind of sweet. David wanted to have a woman just like his mom. Ashley was really happy and while she was at Paris, she took time to think through about her future and she is ready to be David's girlfriend. David decided to be a solider in the army during the summer to serve wherever danger is. One of his friends joined in, Clark Jackson. He became a soldier as well. They flew in a military plane. Lana was at home by herself. Layne was working at the police station and Deborah with her friends. Lana misses David so much, he is her first born, her oldest, she had been having a great time being close with him when they patched things up. When David told here that he was joining the army. Lana's heart sunk. She was worrying about him because she didn't want him to be hurt. Lana is praying that David will be okay. She want him to be home without a scratch. Lana laid on the couch with the photo album. Deborah was very worried for David because she thinks he will be harmed and she needed to talk to Shawn and they talked for 30 minutes. Deborah said, "I miss David so much, he is my big brother, my mom and I just want to keep him to ourselves, I guess that is selfish but we love him, he means everything to me". Shawn said, "He will always be there for you, I believe he thinks about you all the time". Deborah and Shawn talk more during the 30 minutes. Deborah and Shawn stared into each other. Deborah and Shawn passionately kissed. They took each other's clothes off. They decided to have sex. They had sex for three hours. Then they slept together. Deborah woke up. She found herself naked. She said, "What did I do, no, no, no, no, I might be pregnant". Deborah went to a pharmacy store to get a pregnancy test. She went to a bathroom of a fast food place, and peed on it. She found out that she is pregnant. She threw it in the trash so her parents won't know. Some of the soldiers went to a cave. They don't know that Grim and Reaper are even there. Grim and Reaper are attacking the soldiers very savagely. They are monsters, literally monsters. The Soldiers were in shreds when Grim and Reaper are done with them. They could make hallucinations they could make endless nightmares, night terrors even daymares. Ashley adventured out through Paris. She was taking a lot of pictures on her smartphone. Ashley enjoyed the French music, it was very calming for her. She was dangling her foot and moving her head slowly and she left her eyes closed and smiled. She really felt relax, she was thinking of going to bed. She went to French restaurants and other places to try their French food and to her it is very delicious. Ashley learned to speak French to try something's new. Brian and Janine were also in Paris. They were processing that their best friend David Cosloff is the True Alpha. Janine said, "I have to ask". Brian said, "What is it babe". Janine said, "I wonder that why Ashley took some space from David because she knew the truth too, I don't blame her, if we were in the same situation I would be surprised even hurt that you would lie to me about it, I am worried about Ashley". Brian said, "Everything will be okay". Clark Jackson and David Cosloff are battle. The soldiers are fighting the bad guys, the bad soldiers in that country. David wants to use his powers but he doesn't want anyone to know. Clark keeps shooting with his shotgun. And David went to cover and decided to use his powers so the bad soldiers will be defeated. After the combat, David and the soldiers had a successful battle. David could sense something very sinister. David is starting to see visions that aren't really there. David was hallucinating, David could see horrible images, like dead bodies, people getting murdered. It was horrible. At nightime, Ashley was wearing a beautiful outfit. Ashley just wanted sometime to herself, just enjoying the view. Ashley seemed really relaxed. Ashley was remembering the good times with her family, friends even the love of her life David Cosloff. Ashley really loved the Eiffel tower all lit up, it seemed really nice to her. Lana was sleeping, she was starting to have dreams about David. In the dream, Lana was so happy to see her son. Lana said, "David"! Everything was in slow motion. Lana was so happy and the until she saw a dark figure appearing behind her son. Lana yelled out, "David behind you, David listen to me, David, David, DAVID". David was stabbed in the back to his chest. Lana cupped her hands and put them on her face. She bowed on her knees and cried. She woke up, and then she was crying, hysterically. Layne came back to the house. Layne said, "Honey, I am home, LANA!" Lana was still crying, she was on the floor. Layne said, "What happened"? Lana said, "I had a nightmare more of a spiritual attack really". Layne said, "What happened"? Lana said, "I visioned David getting murdered". Layne hugged his wife, Lana was breathing heavily. Layne wanted to fight for his wife and his family. Jason and Angela were in the house by themselves. They were having an intimate moment together in the shower. Angela said, "I love you Jason Young, you always make me feel wanted, I am so happy that I found you ten years ago". Jason and Angela kissed. Jason was all over her body. Angela liked it a lot. They heard the doorbell ring. Angela answered the door. Angela said, "Layne, it is very nice to see you". Layne said, "I need your help, it is about Lana". Jason said, "What about Lana"? Layne said, "she had a spiritual attack experience or something else, I don't even know, she had been like this ever since David went away". Angela said, "oh my god". Jason said, "Let's go see her". Lana was rocking forward and backward. she looked like a woman who had PPD. Lana was seeing Grim and reaper. They said, "Your son is not safe, he will be down for the count, and there is nothing you could do anything about". Lana tried to look away. Angela said, "Lana, what is wrong"? Lana said, "Get away from me and my son". Grim said, "We are not going to stop until the True Alpha dies". Reaper said, "Have fun having hallucinations". Lana said, "NO"! Lana held her husband and her brother. She cried on them. Jason said, "What he heck happened to her"? Layne said, "I don't know". In Paris, Ashley is enjoying the French music. Ashley was dancing, swaying and feeling to the music. Ashley pulled up her phone. She looked at her photo gallery, most of them were with her and David. She was looking at the pictures with David on it. It made her feel sad because she misses him so much. She is praying that everything will be okay. She wanted the relationship to be improved. Grim and Reaper were roaming around the desert. They were unleashing their wrath to whoever and whatever is in their way. Grim and Reaper will keep killing and haunting and their won't be an end to it because they are the demons of demons. David was walking through the desert. David was searching and analyzing if there is danger anywhere. David senses something is quite off, it is too quiet. He hates it when there is so much quiet, that means a threat will be involved. Grim and Reaper were behind him. David could not tell if they are there or not. He is fearing that something bad or horrible will happen. Ashley heard he phone ring, the caller Id said it was Janine Jenkins. Ashley is very excited to talk to her because she hasn't seen or heard from her in awhile. Ashley said, "Janine, it has been awhile". Janine said, "hi Ashley, I know, how've you been"? Ashley said, "I am doing well, I am in Paris". Janine said, "Me too, Brian, is with me"? Ashley said, "That is awesome". Janine said, "Can we meet, I want to talk you, it is important". Ashley said, "Okay". Ashley and Janine meet up, Janine said, "I know David is the True Alpha". Ashley said, "when did he tell you"? Janine said, " A week before you left Arizona". Ashley said, "I have known, I didn't tell anyone because I love him and I don't want anything in jeopardy". Janine said, "I understand". The family decided to go to New Life Church. Lana had decided to be baptized so she could be more closer to God and also so nothing could affect her anymore. Michelle Anthony, Lana's friend decided to do it. Michelle said, "I am so happy you are making this choice". Lana said, "me too, Michelle, me too". Michelle dunked Lana. All the bad stuff went away. Lana felt healed, she is more aware now. David started to hallucinate again. Grim and Reaper were attacking David. David was all over the place. David was trying to fight it but they were too strong. Grim and Reaper were still giving David horrible visions and other things. David was on the floor knocked out. Clark Jackson, is in the desert, searching for any signs of danger. Clark was trying to find if there are more bad soldiers involved. Clark found David. He ran to him. Clark dragged David out of the abandoned warehouse. Clark was trying to wake him up. It worked. Clark said, "What happened to you"? David lied and said, "I have no idea". An artist was painting a picture of Ashley. Ashley was sitting on a chair, very mature. The painting was finished. Ashley loved it. Ashley gave the artist 100 dollars for the hard work. The artist was very pleased. Ashley decided to put it in her hotel. She stared at it, she loved it very much. David was trying to figure out how to defeat Grim and Reaper before everything will go awire. David was just having a run. David saw that some type of light was showing in the back of him. He kept running. The light was showing up more and more. David now figured out how to defeat them using his light. After Lana's baptism, Lana felt happier than she ever been in her whole life. She felt complete and she felt whole. Lana is hoping that David will come home soon. She is worried about him. She decided to pray for him, and pray for his travels so he could be home safe. In the bathroom, Deborah was feeling her tummy. Deborah was really upset at herself for what she did. Deborah knew at her age she wouldn't be ready for sex. Deborah doesn't know how to tell her family about all of this, so she will keep it to herself. Ashley got a call from Julie. Julie said, "Hi Ashley, I just want to check in, how is everything in Paris"? Ashley said, "Everything is going great". Julie said, "I am glad, have you talk to David recently". Ashley said, "Sadly no, we haven't talked since before my flight". Julie said, "Oh okay, I hope he is doing okay". Ashley said, "Me too". Sand was flying everywhere, David was running, the light of his speed was bright. David said, "Grim, Reaper, I am right here". Grim said, "Time to die". David said, "No it isn't my time yet". David was running in circles so; the light will appear. Grim and Reaper both hate that light it was so powerful. Grim and Reaper suddenly disappeared. They are gone for good. Both Ashley and David are coming back home from their trips. They are both excited to see their families. David rang the doorbell, Lana said, "I am going to get it". As Lana opened the door. She saw a very new and improved David Cosloff. Taller and bigger. He is like a grown man. Lana said, "David"? Lana shed a tear. David said, "Hi mama". Lana said, "honey". David and Lana both had an emotional mother and son moment. Ashley reunited with her family. Ashley was very happy to see her parents, even her sister and brother. Ashley returned to Colorado Springs and she wanted to see David and she saw him in his favorite breakfast place which was Village Inn and she surprised him. They had a warm hug and a kiss. Ashley said, "I have missed you so much". David said, "I have missed you as well". Ashley wanted to talk about their relationship and she wanted to be his girlfriend. David knew that they had dated for 4 years. Ashley said, "I want to confess something, When we kissed at the airport and during Paris, I have been thinking a lot about us, I want to be with you David, I want a future with you, I hope one day we could get married and have children of our own, I love you so much David Cosloff, you are my life". David said, "Ashley, I want to tell you that, you are the best thing that ever happened to me, in my entire life, you have been with me, when I am up or down, you are the only woman, I would ever need, I love you too Ashley Smith, I want a future with you as well. and they both agreed to change their relationship status. They have been more close and passionate and intimate and they are enjoying their relationship very much. Ashley is in love with David and he is in love with her also. Their relationship continued to grow and grow and they are becoming more romantic. They decided to spice up the relationship. David bought her dresses, lingerie, types of shoes. Ashley really loved them. The day after, David and Ashley moved in together. David and Ashley saved their money because they really worked hard for their jobs. David is thinking of making and industrial company. They moved into an apartment complex. They are very excited to have each other's time in their new home.